One-Shots Rivamika
by SarahMichelleAckerman
Summary: Esta es una serie de historias de mi OTP, RIVAMIKA. Recordatorio: Los One-Shot no tienen continuación y no tienen relación uno con otro. Los personajes de las historias pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Las historias son creación mía.
1. Tormenta

_ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia contiene algunos elementos modificados del manga._

 _-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol estaba en lo más alto, algo fuera de lo común para ser invierno. El nuevo escuadrón de Levi Ackerman se refugiaba en una pequeña cabaña después de haber escapado de las garras de la policía militar y del asesino en serie, ''rebana gargantas'' Kenny. Fue un día muy atrofiante para todos; Jean estuvo a punto de morir de no haber sido por Armin, y Sasha sanaba las heridas que el líder de escuadrón se había ocasionado a causa de la interminable lucha que mantuvo con aquellos hombres que arriesgaron sus vidas para conseguir las de él y su escuadrón.

Los vendajes que la castaña le había proporcionado le ayudaron a aliviar el dolor un poco, y una vez que se aseguró de que todo estaría bien, ordenó a los reclutas que descansaran como era debido, ya que debían recuperar fuerzas para el siguiente día. Con suspiros de agradecimiento, los chicos se dispersaron por el lugar; Sasha y Connie se apresuraron a preparar algo de comida, mientras que el resto salió de la acogedora cabaña para admirar el bosque lleno de hermosa y blanquecina nieve. Armin, Eren y Mikasa dieron un largo paseo por los alrededores, siempre juntos. Tanto Eren como Mikasa trataban de animar a su amigo rubio, ya que sus manos aún temblaban y su rostro no mostraba más que tristeza y confusión absoluta; pero claro, después de asesinar a un ser humano por primera vez en su vida, su reacción era lo más normal del mundo.

\- Armin, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. - dijo Mikasa frotándole con suavidad el hombro.

\- Era la vida de esa desgraciada o la de Jean, y escogiste salvar a nuestro compañero. Hiciste bien. - continuó Eren sin mirarlo siquiera.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que dudó en disparar...

\- ¡Armin! - Eren se detuvo de pronto y sujetó a su amigo por los hombros, zarandeándolo. - Si tú no lo hacías, tarde o temprano esa persona frente a ti reaccionaría y le habría disparado sin más dudas a Jean. ¡Es por ti que sigue vivo!

El pequeño rubio le sostuvo la mirada, a pesar de que Eren estaba furioso. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que esas acciones eran provocadas por el impulso que el castaño no podía controlar.

\- Está bien, Eren. Trataré de estar más tranquilo.

\- Perfecto. Ahora vamos por algo de leña, en la noche seguramente moriremos de frío en esa lúgubre cabaña. - respondió Eren echándole un último vistazo a su amigo.

Mikasa, quien se mantuvo callada en ese tiempo, permaneció a lado de Armin tratando de consolarlo mientras Eren aceleraba el paso frente a ellos.

A lo lejos, el capitán Levi observaba desde una ventana al trío de amigos con una mirada llena de preocupación. No le gustaba la idea de que se alejaran demasiado de la cabaña, ya que después de todo aún podrían seguir en peligro, pero confiaba en que, por una vez, podrían sentirse tranquilos en ese lugar. Exhaló ruidosamente y se dirigió al único sillón disponible en esa cabaña de madera, cerrando los ojos y tratando de descansar un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Capitán Levi! ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

El mayor abrió los ojos repentinamente ante el tono desesperado que empleó Armin para hablarle. Llevó la mirada hacia el cielo y notó que se había oscurecido bastante, a pesar de no ser más del mediodía. Probablemente una tormenta de nieve se estaba acercando. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada al rubio y levantó una ceja.

\- Si, como sea, habla de una maldita vez. - gruñó el mayor.

\- Lo que pasa es que los chicos y yo estábamos paseando por la montaña y cortando algo de leña... Y entonces, de la nada, Eren desapareció de nuestra vista.

Levi suspiró fastidiado, este día no podía ir peor.

\- ¡Estúpido mocoso de mierda! - maldijo Levi para sí.

\- El caso es, que Mikasa fue a buscarlo también y hace horas que no han regresado, y una tormenta se avecina...

El resto de lo que Armin quería decir, el mayor no lo escuchó. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña, dispuesto a encontrar a esos malditos mocosos que lo único que hacían era llenarlo de preocupaciones innecesarias.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar por la montaña, Eren maldecía su mala suerte. ¿En qué momento se perdió? Ni él mismo estaba seguro, lo único que sabía era que tenía que regresar a la cabaña o el capitán Levi le haría ver su suerte... Pero realmente no sabía cómo regresar, ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar se encontraba y desde hacía minutos el aire se había vuelto más frío, como si se acercara una tormenta, y eso le preocupó. Pensó por un momento que lo mejor sería resguardarse hasta que pasara la tormenta en una guarida en la montaña.

Llevaba horas caminando y no había ni el más mínimo rastro ni de Mikasa ni Eren. ¿Cómo demonios pudieron perderse? La tormenta ya había iniciado y eso complicaba más la búsqueda, pero por su personalidad no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Tal vez debió informarle a alguien que iría a buscarlos, pero el tan solo pensar que alguien más los encontraría lo hizo decidirse por ser él mismo quien los iba a buscar y no descansaría hasta encontrarlos. Y ahí estaba otra vez él, preocupándose y estando al pendiente de aquellos mocosos, sobre todo por cierta azabache que lograba siempre sacarlo de quicio. Se sentía de cierta forma culpable, si hubiera impedido que se alejaran de la cabaña, nada de esto estaría pasando y en este momento podría estar en la comodidad y calidez de su cabaña y no en medio de quién sabe dónde buscándolos.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando a lo lejos vislumbró una silueta que caminaba en dirección hacia él, se apresuró y se dio cuenta que era Eren que venía caminando. En ese momento sintió algo extraño en el pecho; ¿Alegría? ¿Alivio? No, era furia, y creció aún más cuando vio que Mikasa no se encontraba con él.

\- ¡Hey tú, mocoso! - gritó Levi.- ¿Dónde está Mikasa?

Eren alzó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Capitán? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - Eren no daba crédito a lo que veía, pensaba que estaba alucinando por el frío.

\- Mocoso, ¿acaso no escuchas? ¿O la tormenta te volvió más estúpido? - replicó el mayor enojado.

Eren ya no sólo temblaba de frío, sino de miedo también. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía mucho rato sin ver a Mikasa.

\- N-No sé dónde esté, pensé que estaría con Armin.

\- ¡Pues no lo está! ¿Qué no sabes que a donde sea que vayas ella te va a seguir? ¡Y te atreves a perderte en medio de una tormenta de nieve! - gritó Levi con frustración.

El menor comentó al capitán que anteriormente había visto una cueva, pero que no había entrado porque estaba casi seguro de que podría encontrar el camino de regreso. Después de que el mayor lo regañara por lo inútil que había sido Eren, le indicó el camino para regresar y le aseguró que encontraría a Mikasa le costara lo que le costara. Eren se sentía demasiado asustado como para negarse, y siguió las indicaciones del mayor hasta que dio con la cabaña.

Mientras tanto, Levi Ackerman caminaba a duras penas en la nieve, casi no sentía sus músculos y apenas podía respirar. Encontró la cueva de la que el menor le había hablado, pero ni rastro de Mikasa. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba esa mocosa? La culpabilidad que sentía se hizo aún mayor en su pecho, si por su causa la soldado que equivale a mil hombres salía lastimada, jamás se lo perdonaría. Fue en ese momento que se arrepintió de no haber llevado consigo su equipo tridimensional, aunque con la tormenta seguramente no alcanzaría a llegar ni al primer árbol, pero un poco de nieve no era lo que más le preocupaba al mayor; Kenny Ackerman aún seguía persiguiéndolos, y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tener su cabeza sobre un pedestal. El sólo pensar en él le causó un escalofrío más al mayor, pero lo importante ahora era encontrar a la mocosa.

Durante varios minutos, el capitán Levi vagó por esa montaña sin rumbo, gritando de vez en cuando el nombre de esa mocosa de mierda que tanto lo preocupaba, pero sin recibir respuesta. Cuando estuvo a punto de tumbarse sobre la nieve por la desesperación, escuchó unos lamentos que provenían de un árbol cercano. Giró el rostro con la esperanza creciendo en su pecho y, en efecto, Mikasa Ackerman se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol abrazándose a sí misma, con los ojos cerrados. Levi se apresuró hacia ella y se tumbó a su lado, tomando sus manos y sintiéndolas como témpanos de hielo.

\- Mikasa... - murmuró el mayor con un tono de preocupación, pero la menor ni se inmutó. - ¡Mikasa! - esta vez aumentó el volumen y la azabache abrió los ojos con dificultad, mientras lágrimas cayeron por su rostro al ver al mayor.

\- Capitán Levi... - dijo débilmente.

El azabache sintió una calidez en su pecho al escucharla decir aquello, por fin la había encontrado.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, a menos que quieras morir.

Levi la tomó en sus brazos y la ayudó a apoyarse en su espalda, cargándola. La soldado que equivalía a 1,000 hombres se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera podía caminar, pero al capitán Levi no le importó llevarla en sus brazos. Mikasa ocultó su rostro sobre el cuello del azabache, sintiendo por primera vez un poco de calidez en su piel a pesar de que él también estuvo en el frío durante horas. Inhaló del aroma que emanaba del mayor y sintió tranquilidad al instante, quedándose dormida el resto del camino.

Cuando por fin encontró la cueva, el capitán Levi ya casi no sentía sus piernas, y eso que había encontrado la fuerza suficiente en él para llevar a la mocosa sobre su espalda durante todo ese trayecto. Se encaminó con dificultad al lugar y una vez estuvieron dentro acomodó a Mikasa con cuidado para no despertarla, sin éxito; la pelinegra abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó aún con voz débil.

\- En una cueva, aquí estaremos a salvo de la tormenta. - respondió el capitán mientras encendía una fogata.

Mikasa acercó sus manos al fuego en cuanto Levi logró encenderlo, y rápidamente sintió cómo su cuerpo se aliviaba por el calor. Levi imitó su acción y mantuvo sus manos cerca del fuego, rozándolas con las de la menor. Por fin podía sentirse tranquilo, había encontrado tanto a Eren como a Mikasa sanos y salvos, y lo único que faltaba ahora era esperar a que la tormenta cesara. La azabache reaccionó entonces, recordando a la persona que más le importaba en la vida.

\- ¿Dónde está Eren? - preguntó elevando la voz.

\- Tranquila, mocosa. Está sano y salvo de regreso en la cabaña. - respondió Levi con enfado.

Con esa respuesta, Mikasa soltó un suspiro de alivio y observó al capitán; el agradecimiento que sentía hacia él en esos momentos no tenía límite, y más porque sabía que estaba herido y se había arriesgado por ella y su familia una vez más.

\- Gracias... - dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Levi fingió no haberla escuchado, pero en su interior se sintió feliz. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, durante los cuales Mikasa volvió a sentir la pesadez en sus ojos y se podía notar el cansancio que sentía, por lo que Levi alzó una mano hacia su nuca y la acercó hacia él, para desconcierto de la menor.

\- ¿Qué-Qué hace? - preguntó poniendo resistencia.

\- Estás cansada, sólo iba a prestarte mi hombro para que durmieras. - respondió el azabache rodando los ojos. - Pero sino quieres, no.

Mikasa pudo sentir cómo un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus blanquecinas mejillas y bajó la mirada apenada. Era raro que el capitán se comportara así, pero cuando lo hacía era inevitable para ella sentirse protegida por él. Sin decir nada, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir, lográndolo casi inmediatamente. Levi volvió a rodar los ojos y continuó calentando sus manos cerca del fuego, cuando una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Tsk, mocosa.

El mayor esperó a que el fuego se disipara y se dispuso a dormir un poco también, recargando su cabeza sobre la de la menor. El cansancio por fin lo venció y no supo nada más del mundo, al menos hasta que una luz iluminó su rostro haciéndolo despertar con enfado. Se encontró con varias siluetas fuera de la cabaña, todas sosteniendo una linterna.

¡Los habían encontrado!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Hola! Este es el primer one-shot que escribo en mi vida -en serio- y quería compartirlo con ustedes. Tuve un sueño que me inspiró a escribirlo, no me aguanté las ganas jajaja. Espero que les guste.**


	2. Corazón de hielo

_Ella era como el mar; hermosa y peligrosa._

 _Él, era el valiente que se lanzaba a esas aguas turbulentas sin importarle las consecuencias._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde la muerte de Petra Ral junto con el resto de su equipo, el líder de escuadrón Levi ha estado preguntándose para qué demonios apegarse a las personas, si de todos modos nadie podría asegurarle que quienes estuvieran a su lado en esos momentos lo estarían al día siguiente. No es que él no lo supiera antes, pero después de lo ocurrido en el bosque de los árboles gigantes con la titán femenina no podía darse el lujo de sentir el más mínimo afecto y cariño por sus compañeros de trabajo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, preocupándose por una mocosa recién ingresada a la legión de reconocimiento y arriesgando su vida por ella y el mocoso al que llamaban ''la esperanza de la humanidad''. ¿Y qué se ganó después de éso? Una lesión en el tobillo que le afectaría durante largas semanas. ¡Qué molestia! Aunque no podía quejarse, después de todo su misión consistía en mantener a Eren Jaeger a salvo.

Eren... no Mikasa. Pero aún así, el mayor se dedicó a protegerla a toda costa. Y ahora, en la comodidad de su oficina, se preguntaba una y otra vez si valía la pena seguir arriesgándose de esa manera por una mocosa caprichosa que ni siquiera un ''gracias'' fue buena para darle después de salvarle la vida y la de su ''hermano''. En cierto modo, le decepcionaba la actitud que tomaba la chica de cabello azabache con él, ya que el odio que sentía por él no tenía la mejor de las justificaciones; después de todo, si trató de esa manera a Eren en el juicio era por su bien, y la pelinegra debía entenderlo.

Pero, ¿a él qué le importaba lo que esa mocosa pensara de él? ¿Para qué esforzarse en convencerla de los hechos? Él no era así. Le venía valiendo un comino lo que hablaran de él las personas en las murallas, ¿qué tenía de diferente esa recluta?

Bueno, en primer lugar ninguna de esas personas llegaría a la legión de reconocimiento después de años de entrenamiento con el primer puesto entre todos los soldados, pero quitando esa insignificante diferencia... ¿por qué le llamaba tanto la atención? Quizás el hecho de que fuera tan retadora y rebelde, o quizás porque ella era la única que se atrevía a responderle a su superior sin temor. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecía interesante al capitán Levi, y ese interés llegó a convertirse en admiración para después transformarse en atracción.

 **Levi: ¿Atracción? ¿En serio, mocosa?**

 **Sarah: ¿Quién está narrando la historia? Déjame terminar, enano.**

 **Levi: Tsk...**

Bueno... como decía, el capitán Levi llegó a sentir atracción por esa chica de cabello azabache igual que el suyo, aunque en un principio no lo admitiera. Es por éso mismo que se esforzó por mejorar su relación con ella de una manera inconsciente, explicándose cada vez que ella se molestaba por alguna orden, así como demostrándole que confiaba en ella, tanto que le pedía trabajar con él en cada misión que surgía, sobre todo si implicaba salvar a Eren.

Todos esos pensamientos en la mente de Levi amenazaban con nunca dejarlo en paz, y si antes de conocer a Mikasa le era difícil dormir poco más de dos o tres horas, ahora era una razón más para sufrir de ese maldito y agobiante insomnio que lo acechaba cada noche.

¿Alguna vez les han dicho que el poder de la mente es tan grande que el pensar mucho en una persona provoca que esa persona en la que piensan también llegue a pensar en ustedes? Es una teoría interesante y más porque en esos momentos en los que Levi pensaba, se escuchó cómo tocaban a la puerta de su oficina.

— Tsk, ¿quién es? — preguntó con su notable molestia en la voz.

— _Mikasa Ackerman, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento, heichou?_ — escuchó decir a la azabache del otro lado de la puerta.

Increíble. Justo ahora que trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos tenía que llegar esa mocosa para volver a poner su mundo de cabeza. No podía dejar que lo tomara desprevenido con cualquier reclamo y mucho menos ahora que su mente era todo un caos; necesitaba algo de tiempo para calmarse por completo.

— ¡Lárgate! Estoy ocupado ahora y no puedo atenderte. — dijo el capitán sacando rápidamente unos papeles del cajón de su escritorio para esparcirlos por doquier de forma involuntaria, lo que lo hizo estallar de ira y dar un golpe a una de las patas del escritorio, lastimándose más el pie.

 _Lo que le faltaba._

 _— No le quitaré mucho tiempo. —_ respondió la pelinegra con un dejo de súplica en su voz.

No podía negarse, ¿cierto? El dolor en el pie le impedía decir nada más sin que su voz adolorida lo delatara, por lo que Mikasa aprovechó la ocasión para entrar con sigilo a la oficina de su superior.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó mostrando un poco de preocupación.

—Tsk...

Fue la única respuesta por parte de él junto a una expresión en su rostro que declaraba el obvio dolor que sentía en ese instante, con los ojos cerrados y apretados y sus labios tensos como una línea. Mikasa cerró la puerta y se acercó a su superior, mostrando aún la misma preocupación del inicio en sus ojos, para sorpresa del capitán, quien hacía unos momentos pensaba que ella no podría sentir ni siquiera compasión por él. Estaba muy equivocado.

— Debería ir a checarse, ya va a ser casi un mes desde que se lesionó... — comenzó la azabache colocándose a un lado de él, pero fue interrumpida por el repentino movimiento de mano que hizo el capitán Levi en señal de detenimiento.

—¿Viniste aquí solo para darme un sermón? ¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones! — dijo el capitán levantándose de su silla, pero el dolor del tobillo le impidió mantener el equilibrio y lo hizo caer en los brazos de la recluta.

— Perfectas condiciones, ¡si, claro! — bufó la chica tratando de no caer utilizando toda la fuerza posible de la que disponía para sujetarlo. — Así como está será imposible que pueda volver a luchar contra esos monstruosos titanes, ¿qué haremos sin usted?

El mayor se enderezó lo más que pudo, apoyándose del brazo de la chica al no tener más opción. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros, pero aquello no iba a ganarle a Levi, se controlaría como lo había estado haciendo desde tiempos remotos. Para Mikasa era mucho más difícil controlar toda la gama de sentimientos que se hicieron presentes en ella: sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosadas y en sus ojos se denotaba la sorpresa causada por la cercanía de su capitán. Sin darse cuenta se había aferrado a él tomándolo de su camisa, pero ésto al mayor no le importó en lo más mínimo; estaba mucho más concentrado por las recientes palabras que pronunció Mikasa que por la situación en la que se encontraban.

— Han podido sobrevivir sin mí en estos días, y todo gracias a las habilidades con las que cuenta cada uno. Sin mí, tú podrías quedar en mi lugar, Mikasa. — aclaró el capitán casi en un susurro, causando un escalofrío en la pelinegra.

— No diga éso heichou... Yo no tengo la suficiente experiencia como usted. — respondió Mikasa desviando la mirada hacia un lado, quizás sintiéndose por primera vez intimidada por la intensa mirada que le brindaba el capitán.

Y es que Levi no podía mirarla de otra forma, por más que sabía cómo controlarse ante cualquier situación. Nuevamente se había encariñado con una de sus subordinados, pero esta vez ese corazón de hielo que decían todos que él poseía había comenzado a derretirse por el calor que le brindaba esa mocosa. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así? Ni él lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que tener a Mikasa cerca lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y de alguna forma podía olvidarse por un momento del estrés causado por la deplorable situación en la que debían vivir.

Mikasa regresó sus grisáceos ojos hacia los azul naval de su capitán, pero esta vez Levi fue quien desvió la mirada, bajando sus orbes azules hacia los rosados y húmedos labios de la chica frente a él. La necesidad de tocarlos lo hacía temblar, incluso había olvidado el dolor de su tobillo gracias a que los latidos de su corazón parecían querer salirse de su pecho, provocándole un insoportable dolor... ¿Dolor? No, más bien desesperación. Le desesperaba el tener a Mikasa así de cerca y obligarse a controlar sus emociones.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, estaban solos en la comodidad de su oficina, sin nadie que los molestara y por primera vez tenían una charla civilizada. Tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas entre ellos de una buena vez.

Con esto en mente, el capitán Levi comenzó a disminuir la distancia entre sus rostros con lentitud, esperando a tener una reacción por parte de Mikasa y de esa manera poder continuar o retirarse, dependiendo de cómo ella reaccionara. La azabache se sentía en _shock_ , o más bien en un estado de hipnosis provocado por la intensidad en que el mayor la estuvo mirando segundos antes. No sabía porqué, pero el que Levi acortara la distancia entre ellos no le molestaba; al contrario, su corazón se había vuelto loco y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo:

 _''¡Bésalo! ¿Qué esperas? No puedes seguir negando que no quieres hacerlo''._

Era una locura, decía odiarlo y querer darle su merecido, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto en esos momentos unir sus labios con los de él? Ella estaba enamorada de Eren, ¿no? Él le salvó la vida cuando eran niños y ella juró estar agradecida con él y protegerlo por siempre. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma hacia el enano amargado que el día del juicio no hizo más que destrozar físicamente a Eren? Su cabeza hacía ésa y muchas otras preguntas, pero su corazón seguía insistiendo en dejarse llevar por ese momento. Y así fue.

La azabache cerró los ojos en espera de lo inevitable, ahora siendo ella quien también se acercaba al mayor. Levi no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se apoderara de él, puesto que se había hecho a la idea de que la menor lo rechazaría al segundo. Sonrió un poco, algo nada común de ver, y unió sus labios con los de la chica pelinegra dejando que disfrutaran de la suavidad de éstos. Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, sus labios eran exquisitos y no podía conformarse con sólo un beso, necesitaba más. Creó una abertura en sus labios para dejar pasar su ansiosa lengua, la cual esperó a que la azabache le diera camino hacia el interior de su boca para comenzar a explorarla. La acción del mayor ruborizó aún más a la chica, pero ella también deseaba el juego en el que su capitán los había metido, por lo que le dió la bienvenida a la lengua del mayor con la suya.

Tanto Levi como Mikasa dejaron que sus corazones actuaran, sus emociones eran demasiado desvariadas y debían ponerlas en orden, y sólo los besos que se daban podían expresar todo lo que sentían; esa confusión y deseo haría que la relación de los Ackerman diera un giro de 180 grados.

Después de todo, un corazón de hielo en las manos correctas puede derretirse.


End file.
